A Trip Down Memory Lane
by HeartlessMagic
Summary: [The Bonesetter's Daughter] This is a short story that reflects back on Ruth's life and shows one of her experiences from her younger days. The memory is loosely based on one that I have experienced personally, and I hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are copyrighted to Amy Tan. No copyright infringement is intended. **  
**

**A/N:** This is a short story on _The Bonesetter's Daughter_ by Amy Tan. It was written as a summer assignment for my Pre-AP English class. I hope whoever reads it likes it. I know I did )

* * *

Chapter One: An Introduction

It was the time of year again when Ruth would spend seven days of her life silently, reveling only in her own thoughts and recollections. Every year, she would go to her mother's vacant house and sift through the vast amount of precious articles that she had thought of as junk not ten years before. It never ceased to amaze her how unearthing one small object could bring back a flood of memories that would keep her occupied for hours at a time. Once again she found herself standing in the long deserted living room of her old house. This year, however, was different.

Ruth's mother had recently passed away at the seemingly ripe age of eighty-eight. What most people didn't know, however, was the fact that as LuLing took her last breath, she was incapable of remembering even her own name. Though Ruth knew that her real mother had slowly faded into the past, there was something about this finality of her death that was almost too overpowering for her. As she stood and let her gaze wander around the house, memories of her childhood came rushing back to her. Ruth remembered this same feeling six years ago when her mother had first been diagnosed with dementia, or Alzheimer's disease. She recalled the feelings of fear and bewilderment that had just about consumed her life as crises had been hurled at her. She had not only had to deal with her mother becoming increasingly helpless by the week, but also with the internal battle that had started to arise every time she had thought of her and Art's relationship. A surge of relief coursed through her when she realized that at least the latter aspect of her life had finally been worked out.

Ruth stepped into the kitchen and sighed. She would never be able to watch her mother cook dinner again. She would never smell the delectable aromas of her favorite traditional food as her mother worked furiously to get it ready in time for the visitors they were expecting that evening. Never again would her mother scold her for being careless and spilling hua jiao- or prickly ash**-** on the counter. "_Ai-ya!_ Why you so careless? This cost money! You think money grow on tree?" Ruth closed her eyes and sucked in a ragged breath. She had to get herself under control. This was not the time to be breaking down over something she had known was inevitable. Once she had successfully gotten her heart to beat at a steady rate, she decided to finally do what she was here for. The new tenants were arriving tomorrow and it was her job to make sure that all of her mother's belongings had been removed from the house.

Checking in all the cupboards and the refrigerator, Ruth made her way through the kitchen and stepped back out into the living room. Doing the same as before, she wove her way through the rest of the house, finally finding herself at the door to the last room: her bedroom. Slowly turning the knob on the door, Ruth walked into the room that had once housed her teenage self. Merely stepping into the room brought back a flood of both sweet and sour memories, and Ruth couldn't stop herself any longer. As tears welled in her eyes and overflowed down her thin, bony cheeks, she collapsed against the wall where her beloved bed used to rest. She lay on the floor next to the old wooden bureau- now being left for the new tenants- and let herself be overcome with the pain of her loss. Once her eyes slowly started to swell and the wet tears turned into nothing more than dry sobs, Ruth finally let herself stare out into the empty room. Or so she thought.

Wedged between the wall and the empty dresser was none other than her once again long-forgotten diary. How it happened to be there, Ruth hadn't the slightest idea. The last that she remembered, it had been flung onto the kitchen counter years ago. As she removed it from its resting place, she let her fingers caress the protruding designs and inhale the faint smell of nail polish still wafting off of the small hearts that it coated. Unclasping the old fashioned lock on the side, her fingers leafed through the pages, allowing the book to flop open to a random page towards the middle. Ruth straightened up and leaned against the wall while cradling the memento in her hands as she began to read the ramblings of her past. As she continued to gaze over her handiwork, the words began to fade and she was instead faced with a picture in front of her eyes. Ruth began to recall the incident about which she was reading with such clarity that it could have happened yesterday instead of thirty-five years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dilemma

Ruth sat at her desk, staring out the window beside her. She knew that she should be paying attention to the lecture at hand, but couldn't bring herself to rise out of her day dreams. She knew that she could just copy Lisa's notes and catch up later. She was an all-A student and one B wouldn't bring her average down any considerable amount. Staring out the murky glass of the school windows was one of Ruth's favorite past times. She would pretend that she wasn't trapped in this life of hers that consisted only of going to a stuffy school that posed no challenge and coming home to her insane mother and her rants about ghosts and death. She would dream of the world outside, of how she was a writer who traveled the world and wrote about freedom and independence. Or perhaps she was an astronaut, landing on the moon for the first time, allowing the U.S. to win the Space Race. No matter which dream her subconscious played, it would always star her as a free and independent young woman, free of her obligations to her mother and the ties that bound her down.

Today's dream, however, had taken a completely different turn. Instead of her being alone and free, she was with a certain someone. She watched as they both toured the world, unafraid of what was to come, and never looking back to their past. Everything was left behind and only two people existed and mattered: him and her. They traveled far and wide, searching every crevice of the earth, turning over every rock on the ground, so that there were no more secrets left to unearth. There were colors everywhere, dancing to a tune that only their hearts sang. The sun never set as the two love birds continued on with their journey through life, never leaving the other's side…

"Oh my gosh, wake up!" Ruth was jarred out of her fantasies by a stabbing pain in her side and Lisa's loud whisper in her ear. "You won't guess what I just heard!"

Irritated, Ruth turned around in her seat to glare at Lisa and bit out, "Is it something that's going to affect me in a life altering way? If not, buzz off! I was having a wonderful dream about—"

"Forget the dream! Bobby Flay just broke up with his girlfriend!" Lisa was literally jumping in her seat.

"Lisa, I hate to break it to you, but that has absolutely no impact on _my_ life. Sure, on his girlfriend's life, on his life, heck, even on his_next_ girlfriend's life. But _not_ mine!"

Ruth turned away from her friend and stared pointedly out the window. She heard Lisa huff and fix her attention on something else. They had been friends ever since Ruth had moved to Land's End in seventh grade, and she knew not to bother Ruth when she was like this. Ruth sighed inwardly and pretended to be mesmerized by something outside. What was really on her mind, however, was what Lisa had just said. She knew she had just brushed off Bobby's break up to the world, but what was happening to her heart was a different story. Ruth tried to take deep calming breaths as her heart hammered in her chest. Could it be true? Had Bobby really broken up with his girlfriend? Ruth couldn't for the life of her remember that girl's name. _As if that matters right now, _she scoffed to herself. All that mattered right now was that Bobby Flay, the hottest, coolest, and supposedly sweetest guy in school was back on the market.

_No_, thought Ruth, _you can't think that way. So what if he is single again? It doesn't mean he'll ever notice you. You're just the small, quiet Chinese girl who never gets in trouble. Not Bobby Flay's next girlfriend or even friend for that matter._ Ruth knew that she would never be able to have a boyfriend for as long as she was living with her mother. According to the Chinese way of life, boyfriends at such a young age were preposterous and downright scandalous. Not that anyone wanted to go out with her, that is. She had perpetually straight, flat hair that would never gain volume; no matter how much of Lisa's hair spray she used. Due to her ethnic background, Ruth was also extremely skinny with hardly any curves to speak of. No, in no way was she attractive to an American's eyes. To the Chinese, she would be considered beautiful with her small frame and pale heart-shaped face, but all the Americans would ever see was the slight plump of her round cheeks and her almost inaudible voice. Ruth could feel herself spiraling down into the dark despair that was becoming far too familiar. She decided that talking to Lisa would probably help keep her mind off of her self pity and keep her in a good mood.

Just as she was about to turn around, the shrill ringing of the school bell sounded through the room, signaling the end of third period. Gathering her things, Ruth slowly got up out of her cramped seat and pushed her way through the throng of students to her locker. Once she had successfully gotten it open, she shoved her books in and grabbed the different ones she would need for the next period. Slamming the door shut, she continued her meandering course through the crowd to her class. She plopped down in a back-corner seat and resumed staring out the window. Just as she was finally lulled into a state of calm, she was unceremoniously shaken out of her stupor by the shrill beep that preceded whoever was talking on the school intercom. Letting out a long and heavy sigh, Ruth closed her eyes in an attempt to once again disconnect herself from the world. Alas, her tries were to no avail as two chirping voices called out to gather the schools' attention. There was no ignoring the overly cheerful voices, and Ruth straightened up a little in her seat.

"Listen up, listen up! As most of you know, tomorrow night is the annual beach bonfire!" This got a chorus of cheers and whoops from the teenagers in the room. _Figures,_ Ruth thought bitterly,_ not only do some stupid cheerleaders have to wake me up, but they have to do it for some equally stupid reason like announcing a bonfire that everyone has known about for weeks._

"And since this year's bonfire just happens to be a day before the homecoming game, we have decided to provide all the snacks and entertainment for the night! This includes new cheers, music and tons of food and drinks to last the entire night. Not only that, but there will also be mini games in which winners will get free tickets to the big game Saturday night!" At this announcement, the room erupted into a chorus of cheers and applause. If there was anyone not planning on attending the event, they would be thinking twice now.

Ruth let out an inaudible groan at what this announcement posed. She knew for a fact that Lisa would never be able to resist going to this thing now that there was free stuff involved. It was also a fact that Lisa would never go alone. No, she would drag Ruth along with her, forcing her to feed her mother some blatant lie about sleepovers and study sessions. Usually, Ruth had no objection to going along with whatever crazy plan Lisa cooked up. They were the only times that she, too, could get out of her house and experience the world around her. This time, however, she wasn't sure exactly how much she wanted to go to a party where there entire school would be able to witness her make a fool of herself one way or the other.

_Who are you kidding Ruth, it's not the school you're worried about, it's Bobby Flay. _She sighed internally, admitting that her mind was utterly correct. The only real thing she was worried about was making a fool of herself in front of the god of the school. _But hey… who says that I have to think pessimistically before I even meet him?_ Smiling slightly to herself, Ruth contentedly settled back into her seat to enjoy a full hour of nothing but daydreaming. Her dreams tended to take her to someplace else entirely, and right now she was enjoying a world in which Bobby Flay actually talked to her, and was interested in her. In this dream she was beautiful, funny, and extremely popular; everything that she wasn't in reality. As per tradition, the period flew by and she was yet again being jerked out of her fantasy by the signaling of the end of the class.

Ruth hastily gathered her things together and nearly ran out the door towards the cafeteria. Last period's dream had convinced her that she could go to that party without looking stupid. Ruth had made up her mind completely and was set on going there and trying to talk to Bobby, once and for all. _And who knows, maybe it will be just like what I imagined. Maybe he really will like me._ Hurrying through the line, she grabbed a coke and scanned the large room for Lisa. She was sitting near the far back corner, looking in the opposite direction. Ruth walked across the floor and came to a skidding stop behind the seat across from her friend. Lisa looked up at her excited face and flashed a pearly white smile of her own. Now that Ruth looked closely, she could tell that Lisa was just as excited as she was, if not more.

"So I guess you heard the news, huh?"

"Oh my gosh, Ruth! We have to go tomorrow night! We just _have_ to!_Free_ tickets to the game! Do you think your mom will buy another story of us having a biology project to finish? Or do you think we need to think up of something different this time?" Lisa scrunched up her forehead in thought as she tried to come up with a new excuse to get Ruth over to her house Friday night. "We haven't used the history test excuse in a while have we? And you know it technically wouldn't be a lie either! We really _do_ have a test next week!"

"Whoa! Calm down! Yeah, we are definitely going to this thing tomorrow. And you're right, we should probably just go with the history excuse this time around… I'd really rather not get caught." Ruth laughed aloud at how excited Lisa was, just as Ruth had expected she would be. Lisa was notorious for being one of the most competitive girls in the sophomore class. There were going to be games at this thing, and Lisa would never stand for not competing in them.

"Wait, why are you so excited about going to this thing? I thought you hated going to public places with a lot of people from school…"

"Yeah, well, I'm still opposed to it, but I'm willing to make an exception for tomorrow. I think I'm going to actually try to talk to Bobby. Well, maybe; I'm not so sure right now exactly what I want to do. But in any case, the fact that he will be there will ensure some quality ogling time." Both girls let out a small giggle at this.

"Plus, it's not like you ever say no to going somewhere with me. It's the only way you can actually live your life." Lisa had hit the nail on the head. Without her, Ruth would still be stuck at home all day, never experiencing any of a normal teenager's life.

The rest of lunch was spent going over extremely detailed plans of the next night. It was important that they had every single detail planned out so as to not slip and tell two different things to Ruth's mother. It was decided that they would go about the affair in the usual way: Ruth would come over to Lisa's house to stay the night under the pretenses of having a homework assignment to work on. Ruth was positive that convincing her mother would be no problem. She would just follow the usual plan by bringing down the sand tray that night and tricking LuLing into believing that Precious Auntie wanted this for Ruth. She had taken this course many times before, but it never got any easier to pick up that chopstick and encourage her mother's delusions of ghosts and curses.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur as Ruth's anticipation grew. She couldn't seem to take her mind off of the upcoming battle between what she wanted and what she knew was right. The walk home with Lisa was an unusually quiet one that day. Ruth was far too absorbed in her thoughts to bother starting a conversation, and Lisa respected that privacy. At the fork in the road where they parted ways, Lisa wished Ruth luck and assured her that this was all going to work out in the end. Ruth smiled and thanked Lisa, but deep down, a feeling of foreboding was tugging at her senses. Squashing her intuition, Ruth squared her shoulders and continued to march to her battle, making up her mind to not back down tonight. She would get her mother's permission for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3 Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beach 

"Woo hoo! Free tickets, here I come!" Lisa exclaimed brightly as she threw her arms in the air in triumph. She looked over at Ruth with a mischievous glint in her eyes and challenged, "O.K. Ruthie, you're gonna be fine right? You can handle the party life?"

"Ha-ha, not funny Lisa. Yes, I can indeed handle myself perfectly fine in a situation such as this. Look, I'm even speaking in a more sophisticated manner than you are," Ruth bit back, sarcasm dripping in her voice. She heard a cough coming from her friend that sounded vaguely like a word. "Lisa did you just call me a nerd?"

"No! Of course not!" The response was far too innocent for Ruth to believe, but she let it drop nonetheless. "Anyways, seriously though, I'm going to go now. I think they're starting the first football game in about five minutes. I need to go get a team, and figure out some good plays. I'll probably need to size up the other players too and…" The sentence trailed off as Lisa walked further and further away, now fully talking to herself.

Ruth bit back a smile at her friend's eagerness and started walking down the beach towards the ever growing pile of driftwood that was being set up. Greeting the few people that she knew from various classes, she began helping them to assemble the logs. After deeming the pile high enough, multiple matches were lit and placed throughout the pile. Ruth sat back on another log and watched as the flames grew taller and licked the damp wood hungrily. She watched as it flared slowly higher, the blue-green flames contrasting spectacularly with the clear sky. The evening was slightly chilly but with the fire so close by and hot marshmallows toasting on her stick, it was the perfect way to spend a Friday night. Engaging in several conversations with fellow classmates, Ruth began to feel very comfortable and at ease. There were several stereos blaring out the same radio station and the beach was booming with sound. Nonetheless, Ruth jumped when she heard a deep voice coming from beside her.

"Dude, why the heck is it that color? Isn't fire supposed to be yellow, orange, and red?" Ruth's heart stuttered and picked up double time as she recognized the masculine voice of none other than Bobby Flay.

"It's the salt in the driftwood. It causes the electrons to jump to different levels than they normally would, changing the color from what we would normally see. At least, that's my theory." As the words left her mouth, Ruth blushed a deep red. She hadn't meant to reply, but the answer had jumped from her automatically. She glanced over at Bobby and saw that he was giving her a weird stare. He probably wasn't expecting an answer either. He burst into laughter and stuck out his hand.

"Bobby Flay. And you are…" he drifted off suggestively. Ruth cracked a small smile and took his hand.

"Ruth Young. It's nice to finally meet the star of the school." This got another laugh out of him and Ruth thrilled at the fact that she could make him laugh.

"Yeah, well, at times I do feel it's undeserved. All I do is play football and anyone can do that." Ruth noticed how modest he was, and that made her like him even more than before. Just maybe her dream could end up being true. Just maybe he would see her as more than just another girl. "But I do think I've heard your name somewhere. Oh! Were you in the Honor Roll?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't know anyone read the back page of the newspaper." Surprise colored her tone as she stared at Bobby incredulously. The Honor Roll was printed in the bottom corner on the very last page of the school newspaper. She was amazed that Bobby actually read that far, let alone remembered her name.

"I read everything. So, Ruth Young, tell me about yourself. You're Japanese right?" Once again, Ruth was astounded to notice that he seemed truly curious.

"No, I'm Chinese. But I've never actually been to China. One day I do want to go though. My mother talks about China like it's filled with spirits and curses, but I sill want to go. In fact, I want to travel everywhere, all around the world. Be free." Ruth sat with her eyes wide open once she realized what had just left her mouth. She had just told this stranger some of the most private thoughts she had. Never before had she even told Lisa about her dreams and plans of the future, of her wish to be free.

In the hours that followed, Ruth found herself revealing things about her that she had not known herself before then. She found herself talking more than she could remember ever doing before. She was stunned that the beautiful boy sitting beside her not only asked her questions, but seemed genuinely interested in knowing the answers to them. Slowly, as the night progressed, Ruth became more confident in herself and started to interrogate him as well. Bobby seemed reluctant to answer at first, but soon opened up himself, talking about how everybody expected so much from him. How his family expected him to be a perfect child, excelling in both sports and school. The pressure he described reminded Ruth of the same in her life, making her realize how similar they were.

She found herself captured in his facial expressions and hand gestures as he tried to explain to her exactly what he loved about football. She found herself enticed by the resonant laughter that seemed to roll from his chest every time she said something funny. It did not escape her notice that although he did seem interested in her, it wasn't something physical. He didn't seem in the least infatuated with her as she was with him. Before sadness from this fact could engulf her, Ruth realized that even though he may not like her in that manner, he still seemed to think of her as a friend. And that was good enough for her.

"Ruth! You're shivering! Here, take this…" He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it gently around her slender shoulders. Ruth blushed at his actions, but didn't refuse him. Now that she paid attention, she realized that the cold had indeed seeped into her body.

"Thanks. I hadn't even noticed I was cold! I guess you're just too darn interesting." Again her heart fluttered at the laugh she received from her comment. Just as she was about to say something more, she heard a loud call from behind them.

"Yo, Flay! Get your butt over here and stop flirting with the little Chinese chick!" Bobby flushed a deep red at the last part, but called out to the boy.

"Yeah! Be right there!" he looked at Ruth apologetically, "Sorry, Ruth, but duty calls. I had fun tonight. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that would be cool. Good luck with that game tomorrow!" She flashed him a bright smile and waved. Bobby winked and strode off in the direction the other boys were calling from.

Once he was gone, Ruth turned back around towards the fire and let out a disappointed sigh. She stared as the oddly colored flames grew taller and taller, eating away at the wood beneath them. The flame was mainly blue now, and she felt as if it was reflecting her mood. After the hours of pouring out her soul, Ruth couldn't help but become lost in her thoughts. She felt a tugging at her heart and found that she was feeling immensely guilty about this outing. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of whether it was really worth it to lie to her mother this way. Tonight had been a success, with her getting to know Bobby, but she didn't think the other times were as rewarding. Ruth hated to admit that she only went along with Lisa to spite her mother, but she couldn't deny the truth.

There were other situations, as well, in which her mutinous side showed itself. One of these rebellious acts was the stealing of her mother's hidden money from behind the fireplace. _No,_ Ruth's inner self denied, _that wasn't stealing. That was just taking what I deserve for having to live with her._ But Ruth couldn't convince herself any longer. She knew it was wrong, and that she should never have taken that money, spending it on little trinkets only to be forgotten by her as the years passed. This realization only thickened the sense of guilt which continued to grow as she thought of all the different ways she had betrayed her mother through the years.

Ruth started to wonder if her mother was right, and if they were truly cursed. Was it the spirits who told her subconscious to do this, to hurt her mother with these betrayals? An involuntary shiver ran down Ruth's spine despite the warm jacket she was wearing. It wasn't a shiver of cold, but rather of fear of this curse that seemed to loom over her head, crushing down on her shoulders. Did the spirit of Precious Auntie want her mother to die the way LuLing thought she did? Would these sins cause Ruth to suffer the same pain that her mother seemed to go through everyday? Gazing into the smoldering core of the blaze, it wasn't very difficult for Ruth to believe the superstitions that her mother lived with. Perhaps her mother was right, and Precious Auntie's hand did guide her own every time she sat with the sand tray. That would certainly explain the symbols she drew in Chinese that seemed to mean so much to her mother.

_But do those symbols really mean what she thinks they do?_ A shadow of doubt flickered through Ruth's mind as the rational part of her mind wormed its way into her thoughts. Was her mother so delusional that she could take even the slightest hint of something supernatural and twist it into something that she wanted to see? Before her mind could even register this thought, another one swept through her brain, freezing everything in its path. Was Ruth contributing to her mother's delusions? She was ashamed of herself for not having realized before that she was probably the main reason her mother's wishful thinking was being egged on. Perhaps, had she not spoken those words years ago about Precious Auntie telling her that everything would be alright, LuLing would never have believed that her presence still lingered.

As the smoke billowed above into the clear night sky, Ruth could see nothing but thousands of spirits floating away into the dark. The white-hot embers emitted wave after wave of heat that crashed into her face and blurred her vision. A flicker of a shadow danced in the flames, causing Ruth to look up into Bobby's face standing on the other side. At first Ruth thought that he was looking at her trying to get her attention, but as she continued to gaze at him, she saw his eyes darting around, a look of fear and apprehension etched in his face. As suddenly as he had appeared, he vanished into the crowd, heading towards the part of the beach not yet taken over by the school. Curiosity sparked, Ruth got up and swiftly followed him through the throngs of dancing students and into the cool night air. Ruth made sure to step lightly on the sand to prevent Bobby from noticing her pursuing him, but he never once looked over his shoulder.

Once Bobby reached a deserted lifeguard station, he ran up the stairs and disappeared through the door leading into the small office. Ruth crept slowly up the wooden steps, their slight creaking swallowed by the crashing waves. As she neared the top of the landing, Ruth heard low voices floating down towards her. She looked around and found that the door was slightly ajar, spilling a pool of light onto the deck. Creeping towards the door, she pressed herself onto the wall, letting the darkness encase her. Ruth paused just beside the door and strained her ears to catch part of the conversation. Her tries were in vain, as the people inside had stopped talking and all that could be heard was shuffling of what sounded like feet.

Adrenaline coursed through Ruth's bloodstream and her burning curiosity had formed a vise-like grip inside her. Unable to stop herself any longer, Ruth peered through the crack and into the room. The image that met her eyes caused her to freeze momentarily on the spot, eyes round and jaw hanging open. Ruth staggered back, slamming into the low wooden railing. Loosing her balance, she plunged down towards the sand fifty feet below her. The image of Bobby Flay in the arms of the school nerd, David Reddings, was the last thing Ruth saw before blackness engulfed her and pulled her under.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last part Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: The Conclusion

By the time Ruth was closing her diary, she was crying with laughter instead of sorrow. She had forgotten about Bobby Flay and her crush on him. After the beach incident, it had always been much easier to talk to him, knowing that there was no more pressure. He had been her first friend who led a highly controversial lifestyle, but that had helped her in becoming a well rounded and open person. Her crush on him was not all that surprised her from the memory.

Ruth had never known that she had once taken the curse seriously in her youth. The discovery of Bobby's alternate lifestyle had successfully erased her mind of all the things that she had thought about that night. He had come after her, hearing her cry as she fell to the ground. Later when he asked, she had thought of an acceptable excuse for why she had followed him: to return his jacket. At the time, however, there had been no excuse to her behavior. She had acted on a whim of curiosity, knowing that she might regret it later. Ruth was glad to know that this had not been the case, and the regret of knowing about him she had expected had never come.

Ruth got up from her scrunched position against the wall and made her way back to the front door, taking the diary with her. She let her gaze wander around the house one last time. After reading her diary she had realized that although her mother might be gone, her memories would never leave her. LuLing may not be alive, but she would always exist, beside Precious Auntie, guiding Ruth through the rest of her life. She drew in a strong breath and stepped out the door, closing it behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I just wanted to say that comments on this story would be greatly appreciated. I know that its just one of those stories that are just one shots, but I would still appreciate any comments that you readers can provide. This was written for my Pre-AP class, so, any comments made on this can help me improve and do better on future projects. Thanks guys!


End file.
